It Happend Over a Phone
by jkr1995
Summary: What happends when Shane finds Mitchies phone when she leaves it backstage. A/N sorry we suck at summaries Please read
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is our first fanfic I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer. we own nothing**.

"Come on Mitchie hurry up we are gonna be late for the concert"yelled siera from Mitchie's room.

"Hold on I am almost ready".

About five minutes later Mitchie came out wearing a dark blue shirt black tights and a black skort with to slits up the side And her hair was down and in pretty curls.

"You look hott girl" said siera looking at Mitchies outfit.

"Well I would not be wearing it if it weren't for you".

Mitchies POV. I like there songs but that Shane is a total jurk he has his future right ahead of him and he still acts like he does not care it is so annoying.

"Well lets get going", Siera said "my mom rented us a limo".

When they pulled up to the concert it was packed.

"Lets go get are seats Siera".

They were in one of the first rows.

"I can't believe your mom got us back stage passes,Mitchie how did she get them".

"I don't know but we are lucky she got them".

"I am so excited to meet Jason and I know you are excited to meet Shane, I know he is your favorite. I wish Caitlyn could go I know she wanted to meet Nate so bad.

"One I do not like Shane and two I wish Cait were here too, it is not the same without her".

"Yes i know you like Shane, you can denie it all you want, but i know you like him".

During Play my music.

"Mitchie dont you like shane he is doing good right?"

"well any way you get to meet him when we go back stage"

later when the concert was over they went back stage and...

**a/n hope you like the first chapter. it was a cliffy. r/r please if we get enough we will update soon. if you dont well then sorry it was are first story. my keyboard at the end of the story it stopped letting me use commas and stuff i will try to fix it sorry r/r.**


	2. Chapter 2

Heres the second chapter hope you like it.

DISCLAIMER. we do not own anything.

"I can't beileve we are back stage."

"There's the line to get the autographs, let's go.

"They pulled out there pen and posters as they got closer to Conect 3.

"Hey so what is your name?"said Shane.

"Oh h-h-i-i my my na-me is Mitchie"  
"My name is Siera."

"Well I am guessing u already know my name."

"Ya we know your name, and if you could write on the autograph somewhere, that I am your biggest fan.

Once they got their autograph they decided to get in line to get the other 2's autographs.After that Mitchie layed her purse on the table to get her phone and take a picture.She layed her phone down and shook all of there hands. "Thank you guys so much for the pictures and autograph."

As Mitchie was saying all of this, she was walking backwards and she tripped on a cord and fell backwards.

Nate stood up walked over to her and said "Are you alright that looked like that hurt" he said with a slight laugh as he held out his hand for her to grab so he could help her up.

"Y-a t-t-thanks i a-am f-fine bye." She got up and left so fast she didn't even reilize she left her purse and phone on the table.

"Hey whos is this" Jason asked as he picked up a purse and a phone.

"Hey thats that Mitchie girls phone and stuff" said Shane as he took the purse and started to unzip it execpt Nate stopped him.

"You can't look through a girls purse there could be stuff in there that I don't wanna see."

"Relax Nate I am just going to see if there is any way we could contact her ok."

"Fine then but I am not gonna look."

"Whatever then don't" he said as he unziped it he pulled out a brush and some lip gloss and a book he looked at it.  
It said Mitchie's Songs he opened it up and looked through it. "Hey these songs are pretty good" he said as he read A song called This is me "this one is awesome."

Nate walked over and read it. "We need to find this Mitchie girl."

WITH MITCHIE

"I know I had it, it has to be here somwhere if my mom finds out I lost my phone she is going to kill me."

"Ok Mitchie calm down" said Siera "lets go to bed and tomorrow we will look for it."

The next day with Shane

"I have to find her."

"Dude" Jason said "why don't you look through her phone and see if you can find that Siera girl she was with."

"You are a genius" Shane said hugging Jason.

"I don't know why you all think I am so stupid just cause I want a bird house, that you still have not made might I add."

But Shane did not hear him cause he was already looking through her contacts.

"Siera is on here" he said calling her.

WITH MITCHIE AND SIERA

"What is that noise" Mitchie said "Siera it's your phone."

"Mitchie why are you calling me?"

"I lost my phone OMG answer it Siera."

Hello...

A/N dun dun dun cliffy review and we will update quicker tell us what you think.Now press that little purple button please. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey thanks so much for reading heres the third chapter. Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER. we own nothing.**

"Hello."

"Hi."

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Oh ya sorry this is Shane, Mitchie left her purse and phone backstage yesterday when she was getting are autograph and she tripped and fell and she must have been in a rush to get out of there that she forgot."

"Ya I figured because that is the last place we were, and I am talking to you on her phone."

"Oh ya, so where do you want to meet at so I can give you her stuff back."

"How about the diner on fourth street."

"Ok we will meet there at four o' clock.

"Ya four o' clock sounds good see you there bye."

"Bye."

AT FOUR O' CLOCK

Shane came in the diner in glasses and a hat. "Hey here is your stuff." Shane said handing it to Mitchie.

"Thanks" I said.

"So do you want to hang out sometime." Shane said

"Sure how about tonight at eight o' clock."

"Ok lets meet back here at eight o' clock sharp."

When Mitchie got back to her house she ran up to her room and tryed on all of her clothes. After about an hour and a half she was ready to go. She was freaking out by the time it was time to go to the diner.

Later at around 7:45 I left to the diner she was really trying to calm down but having a hard time doing it.

She was sitting at the diner for about 10 minutes before he finaly showed up.

He rushed up to me and said. "Sorry I am late my limo driver took a wrong turn and all these crazy fan girls chased us down and wouldn't leave me alone."

"So what do you like to do for fun."

"Well I like to hang out with friends and write and sing songs.

"What do you like to do for fun? "Mitchie asked very shy.

"I like to hang out with my brothers because I can't go out that much. So me and my brothers like to sing and see who's songs are the best ."

"That sounds fun I only sing songs in the shower and to my friends. Is it fun doing concerts with your brothers."

"Yes it is I love how the fans sing along with us."

"So what are you going to order."

"I guess I will have a burger fries and lemonade. So what are you getting I will have the same they have the best burgers in town I never knew you came here alot it is not in the magazines.

Well I always came here with my mom before I was famous and now I have to hide under glasses and a hat it gets pretty anoying.

"Oh I'm sorry, oh look the food is here.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"So thanks shane I had alot of fun I said."

"Ya it was he said he leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Bye" he said

"Bye."

I went in my house and called Siera and when she was on the phone I three wayed Caityln.

"Oh my gosh guys I- have so much to tell you!"

**A/N so I- hope you liked it it was not my favorite but you can tell us what you think.**


End file.
